Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- ebri *martelable - malleable *Su "mescalina", tu ia scrive "un droga ebridante". Me suposa ce la intende ia es "ebrinte", ma "ebrinte" sin ojeto sinifia "deveninte ebra". Plu, esce "ebra" no sinifia sola "intoxicated by alcohol"? Nos no ave un parola plu jeneral per "intoxicate". Simon **ma, seguente la regulas per nomes nontransitiva, "lo ebri el" sinifia "lo causa ce el ebri", no? donce, "ebrinte" sinifia e "deveninte ebra" e "causante ce x deveni ebra". acel es confusante, ma ofisial coreta. la sola eleje me pote imajina es "enebri". tu ave un sujeste? **Me no acorda. "Ebrinte" sin ojeto sinifia sola "deveninte ebra". "Ebrinte x" sinifia "causante ce x deveni ebra". Un solve posible es "un droga de ebri". Ma esta no solve la problem ce mescalina no es alcol. Simon **tu sujeste ce on debe inclui la ojeto pos un partisipio ative? me no ia pensa de esta regula. donce on pote dise "un droga ebridante persones"? en esta caso, me ta dise "un droga cual ebri persones". an acel sona strana. posible "ebri" debe es sola transitiva? e en loca de "ebra", nos ta usa "ebrida"? ***Me es serta ce me no desira ce "ebri" deveni sola transitiva. A presente, lo es un bon membro coerente de la familia de verbos formida par ajunta "-i" a un ajetivo. Me vide a la min tre modos posible de espresa "an intoxicating drug": "un droga causante ebria", "un droga de ebria", "un droga de ebri". La prima es la plu clar, ma la plu longa. Cisa la numero du es la plu bon. Simon ***tu no ia responde a un de me demandas: si "ebri" es nontransitiva, lo pote es usada como un verbo cuasal par ajunta un ojeto, no? donce (seguente la regulas), "ebrinte" pote sinifia ambos "deveni ebra" e "causa ce x deveni ebra". ma tu opine ce la causal no es coreta con esta verbo. perce? ance, si "ebri" no opera bon como un verbo causal, me sujeste ce "enebri" ta es multe usosa, con la partisipio "enebrinte". ***Pardona si me no ia espresa sufisinte clar me pensas. Serta, "ebri" pote es usada como un verbo causal par ajunta un ojeto. Asoluta serta! E "ebrinte" pote es usada como un partisipio causal par ajunta un ojeto. Me ia atenta dise mera ce los no pote ave esta sinifia causal cuando la ojeto manca. Donce "un droga ebrinte" no pote ave la sinifia cual tu intende per lo en tu defini de "mescalina". Simon ***La verbo "enebri" (o, plu bon, cisa "enebria") es un idea interesante. Si nos ta adota lo, esce tu intende ce "ebra" ta deveni "enebriada"? Simon ***pardona si me no espresa bon me confusa: me no comprende perce "un droga ebrinte" (sin ojeto declarada, ma serta comprendeda) no pote sinifia "an intoxicating drug". tu vole dise ce tota partisipios causal nesesa sempre un ojeto? esta ta es novas per me! jorj ***Acel es la regula cual me ia atenta sempre segue asta aora – ma cisa esta es un era de me. La me opina es esta: On pote omete la ojeto de un verbo o partisipio si la resulta no es ambigua. Ma si la verbo o partisipio es fundal nontransitiva, la apare de un ojeto en la frase es la sola cosa cual crea la sinifia transitiva – e donce, si on omete acel ojeto, la resulta es xocante ambigua. Ta ce nos considera la reversa: esce tu opina ce "un om corente" pote indica un om ci fa ce otra persones core? Simon *me opine ce "calma" es un plu bon esemplo: **calma - calm > calmi - become calm/make x calm > calminte - becoming calm/ making x calm **pe un color calminte, un medisin calminte - on no ta ajunta un ojeto, car la ojeto es implicada. **la mesma aplica a ebria (emo): la sinifia de "un droga ebrinte" pare clar a me, sin un ojeto. vera, "un fem ebrinte" pote sinifia un fem ci ebri o un fem ci fa ce me ebri (metaforal o leteral). **"enebri" ta es bon, si tu prefere. ma donce "enebrida" ta ave la mesma sinifia como "ebria". *en pasante, me crede ce la ajetivo debe es "ebria", no "ebra", cual pare es un era. **"Ebria" ia es la forma de la ajetivo en 2008. Nos ia cambia lo per evita confusa con la nom consetal. Simon ***oce. me no recorda lo. nos ave otra parolas como esta. *me sujeste esta: **ebria - ajetivo - drunk (alcohol) **ebri - verbo nontransitiva - get drunk **ebria - nom - drunkenness **enebri - verbo - intoxicate **enebri - nom - intoxication **enebrinte - ajetivo - intoxicating **enebrida - ajetivo - intoxicated *Perce la verbo transitiva es "enebri" e no "enebria"? **car la paralel es con "ebri". ma "enebria" ta es ance oce. *Me ta prefere no ave du radises. Per la ajetivo "ebria" on pote dise "enebriada". E per "ebri" on pote dise "deveni enebriada" o "enebria se". La sola cual resta es la nom consetal "ebria", ma "state enebriada" e "enebriadia" es fea. Simon **la nom consetal ta es de la verbo orijinal, pd enebria. **alora, la formas ta es... ***enebria - verbo transitiva - intoxicate, inebriate ***enebria - nom consetal - intoxication, inebriation ***enebriante - ajetivo - intoxicating, inebriating ***enebriada - ajetivo - intoxicated, inebriated, drunk *me nota ce si on ta desira un lingua tota coerente, on debe fa ce tota radises es verbos, e ce tota verbos es nontransitiva. la lingua no ta sembla linguas european, natural. me va jua con esta idea. (no per cambia lfn, natural!) jorj *regardante la frase tre, me ia pensa ce ebra sinifia "be inebriated/intoxicated", e no sola par alcol. si no, nos debe trova un nova parola. jorj **Lo es bon ce "ebra" ave un sinifia plu jeneral. Me ia ajunta un defini cual indica esta. Simon **grasias. esce me debe move acel defini a "enebria"? jorj **A ante, tu ta pote clari esce nos va ave la du radises "ebra" e "enebria"? Simon ***me intende ce nos adota "enebria" e sutrae "ebra". jorj ***Bon, me acorda intera. Simon protozon *En pasa, multe grasias per scrive tan multe definis. Me espera ce tu no es ofendeda ce me ia coreti la eretas de tape en los. Simon **no problem. me gusta ce tu coreta me multe eras. edita no es fasil per me. ma me usa aora la spelador, cual aida alga. **La spelador permete controla la spele de tota definis a la mesma tempo. Usante acel a esta momento, me ia trova un cuantia peti de otra eras cual me no ia persepi. Me va coreti los. Simon *Me sujesta ce "piramide" es prima un ajetivo. ("Piramidal" apare en la defini de "obelisce".) Simon *"Protozoan" apare en la defini de "malaria", ma no es mesma en la disionario. Esce lo es la forma la plu bon per esta parola? Simon **posible tu disionario es plu resente de lo de me. "protozoa" no es reconoseda tecnical aora. per la jenero cual causa malaria, on debe usa plasmodio. jorj **Eselente. Ma la intende de me demanda ia es vera no plu ca la spele de la parola "protozoa" en elefen. (Asta aora, la vocabulo de elefen conteni no esemplos de acel parolas cual fini con "-zoon" (plural "-zoa") en engles, per servi como modeles per esta parola.) Ma si "protozoa" no es usada en tasonomia moderna, acel solve la problem :) Simon **a, me comprende. la morfem per "zoon" es "zon", e per "zoa" lo es "zones", a min acordanta a la article sur tasonomia. posible nos ta debe inclui "protozon" en la disionario, con tota otra parolas con "-zon", per aida traduis de articles. jorj **Me acorda. Simon parolas *cana + barrel (gun) **En la definis de "moscete" e "mortero", tu ia scrive "con fora lisa" per "smoothbore". Me vide ce italian dise "arma a canna liscia" per "smoothbore weapon", e la vicipedia engles defini ce: "A smoothbore weapon is one which has a barrel without rifling." Me sujesta ce "con cana lisa" es plu clar. E cisa nos debe clari la difere entre "buco" e "fora" – "buco" es la abri e "fora" es la tunel, an si on pote intercambia metafor la du termas a alga grado. Simon **me acorda completa. me ia usa "fora" ante ce me "descovre" "cana". la clari de la difere entre "buco" e "fora" pare un bon idea ance. *"Pilipinas" o "la Pilipinas"? Simon **ambos? me nota ce tagalog no ave determinantes. **Si. La article sur la Pilipinas en la vicipedia tagalog comensa "Ang Pilipinas". Ma "ang" indica un caso, e no es un determinante en la modo en cual nos usa acel terma. La usa de "la Pilipinas" pare plu bon en elefen, car nos ave determinantes :) Simon **bon. cuando me ia comensa desinia lfn, me ia es interesada en linguas como indonesian, tagalog, e hauaian, car me ia crede ce los ia es multe plu simple ca la linguas european. me ia es surprendeda! jorj sujestes per fusiles (√ = ja en disionario) *butt/stock - posterior *trigger - gatilio √ *safety - securador *magazine - cargador *sight - vidador *barrel - cano (parola nova, en loca de "cana") **Bon idea. Simon *smooth bore - cano lisa *rifled bore - cano raiosa *rifled - raiosa *caliber/bore - calibro **Sola italian ave -o en esta parola. Me sujesta la forma "calibre". Simon *cartridge - cartux √ *muzzle - boca *cylinder - silindre √ *grip - manico *bolt - bareta √ *chamber - camera √ *hammer - martel *steel/frizzen - aser *pan - inco *flint - petra de foco √ **En fato, nos ave "petra focosa" en la disionario. Me no es serta cual forma es preferable. Simon *powder - polvo *paper cartridge - tampon *ball (bullet) - bal *ramrod - basto *flintlock - fusil de sintil *muzzleloader - fusil de antecarga (nova) *breechloader - fusil de retrocarga (nova) *bayonet - baioneta √ *percussion cap - capsula de percuse *detona - detonate (nova) *tripod - trepede √ *bipod - bipede (nova) **Nos ave ja "bipedal". Me acorda ce "bipede" es plu bon (e coerente con "trepede"). Ambos debe es fundal ajetivos, en me opina. Simon ajuntada! esta ia es difisil: me no sabe cualce cosa de fusiles (an si me es american :o) jorj *Me sabe simil poca sur la tema. Ma la resulta de tu labora es bon. Simon asentua Alo, amis ! myalee :-) *como usa asentua per verbos, pe en engles: **please do come in! ** stand up, sit down ! *Alo, Ali. Tempo longa! Per "please do come in!" on pote dise "ta ce tu entra, per favore!". Me vide no asentua spesial en "stand up, sit down": esta es "sta! senta!", o on pote ajunta la ojeto "sta vos! senta vos!" Simon **grasias, Simon. me sempre leje lfn novas. tu es coreta ma , como usa asentua en pasada : " he did enter my room"; e de interede : "you can even use “do” in sentences just to show emphasis. So if your mother chastises you for not making your bed, you wouldn’t just say, “But I made my bed”; you’d say, “But I did make my bed.” As McWhorter notes, these are more things that hardly any other languages in the world do. " **"El ia entra vera a me sala". O on pote dise "ma si, el ia entra a me sala"; "ma si, me ia ordina ja me leto". On pote ance asentua la parola "ia", esata como "did"/"have" en engles: "ma me ia ordina me leto". Simon **alo, ali. me gusta la sujeste a supra en cual simon ia usa "vera" como un averbo per un asentua simil a la "did" en engles. lo ta opera bon en cualce contesto, con un "!" per la cambia de vose. jorj **"Vera" pote es ambigua, an tal. "Entra vera" pote sinifia "entra completa", e no sola partal. En alga situas, lo pote opera bon, ma jeneral me prefere otra solves, como la usa de "ma" – en loca de asentua la verbo, on asentua la contrasta con lo cual la otra person veni de dise. Simon **Si me no era, la linguas romanica usa "ma" en esta modo (a la min, franses e Italian) Guido (talk) **Si, me prende la idea de los. Simon **"Me ia ordina si me leto" ? Patric **o plu bon "Me ia ordina me leto, si" --myalee **Ma "me ia ordina me leto, si" es un responde acordante. "Me ia ordina si me leto" no vade, car "si" risca es malcomprendeda como "if". Si on vole usa "si" per asentua, cisa lo pote sta ante la verbo, esata como "no": "Me si ia ordina me leto." Simon **esta usas de "si" es strana. me sujeste... "Jorj! ordina tu leto!"... "ma Mama, me ia ordina lo ja!" jorj **On ta pote usa "si", si "si" no ta es "si" (engles yes/if, portuges sim/se, espaniol sí/si, franses oui/si...) Patric -ta o no -ta la nota par patric ia stimula me curiosia. esta es la codas de parolas en lfn derivada de parolas latina con du formas. prima, los per cual nos ia eleje la forma "-ta": *-ata (-act) *-feta (-fact) *-fleta (-flect) *-frata (-fract) *-jeta (-ject) *-pata (-pact) *-speta (-spect) *-tata (-tact) *-teta (-tect) e per estas nos ia eleje la otra forma: *-dui (-duct) *-lie (-lect) *-strinje (-strict) *-strui (-struct) *-tingui (-tinct) e estas ave parolas con ambos formas: *-reta (-rect) *-rije (-rect) *-trae (-tract) *-trata (-tract) si vos ia vide otras, lista los (per sasia me curiosia)! jorj sujestas *irregular (in form, texture, etc) - ru? **Me sujesta usa "motif" en alga modo per "pattern". Cisa nos pote ave la verbo transitiva "motifi" con partisipio "motifida" per "patterned, regular" e donce "nonmotifida" per "unpatterned, irregular". Simon **E donce "pave nonmotifida" per "crazy paving". Simon **me ta prefere "nonregulada" e/o "caososa". la forma verbal de "motif" (con acel sinifia) no esiste en la linguas romanica o engles. pensas *me gusta la ajunta par simon de un esplica de la usa de ifenes en nomes composada. ma me ave un pensa: esce la ambiguia de composas como "la leon de mar grande" vera tan ambigua? lfn es un lingua cual usa determinantes per marca nomes (con alga esetas). donce, si on intende ce la mar, e no la leon (de mar o no), es grande, on ta scrive "la leon de la mar grande". cual pensa vos? vera o no? jorj **Jeneral vera. Como tu dise, on ave alga esetas, entre cual la xef es la plural: "armario de libros vea", "broma de parolas corta", "cuantia de abitores alta". Ance multe nomes es noncontable e comun usada sin determinante, tal ce "saco de zucar brun" resta ambigua. (Ma me ta dise "saco brun de zucar" per la otra, donce me no vide esta como un problem.) Simon ***bon esemplos! jorj *natural, me opine ce la situa/contesto ta desambigui espresas con nomes juntada par un preposada cual no es vera nomes composada (como "avion de mar"). cual pare importante en un espresa o frase isolada no es nesesada en un testo continuante o un aveni corente. jorj **Si. En la plu de casos, la ajetivo usada pertine multe plu natural a la un de la nomes ca a la otra. En "cuantia de abitores joven", la jovenia parteni evidente a la abitores e no a la cuantia; en "avion de mar antica", la anticia parteni evidente a la avion. An tal, on pote deveni confusada per un momento: "un armario de libros de lenio vea" sona riable, an si on comprende final ce la armario, e no la libros, es fada de lenio. Simon **La seguente no es un sujesta seria, e me presenta lo sola per interesa e diverti. A veses, me ta gusta distingui clar la sinifia jeneral de "de" (pd: "neblosa pertinente a") de se otra sinifias. Me pote imajina la esiste de un preposada dedicada per formi composadas, cual ta produi la mesma efeto como la usa de ifenes en scrive. "Un armario di libros de lenio vea", o simil. Simon ***un bon idea (per un otra lingua). o on pote imita engles (e esperanto, si me no era) e junta la nomes direta ("libroarmario", "marleon", etc). me regrete, alga, ce nos no ia adota esta modo a la comensa, ma lo ta limita serta la reconosa de formas romanica. ma la usa de ifenes es un bon compromete. jorj ***Elefen ta es un lingua multe diferente si lo ta ave tal formas. Los apare en esperanto, ido, e romániço, entre otras. Romániço ave un vocabulo pur romanica, donce compara lo con elefen es interesante. Ma se sistem de spele es fea, e alga de se parolas la plu comun es asurda longa, spesial car lo reteni la sufisa "-tion" ("dationer" = "dona", "volitioner" = "vole", e multe otras). Lo ave la cualia strana ce lo pare medieval e multe moderna a la mesma tempo. Simon ***Me gusta la forma "marleon" (me ia sujesta lo en nos discute resente). Lo es consisa e clar e ance lo sona bela, an si lo vade contra la regulas de la linguas romanica. Ma an si elefen es multe simil a la linguas romanica, lo es un lingua unica. Perce no permete un tal composada spesial? Lo solve la problem direta (e como nos sabe, lo afeta sola un poca de frases/parolas. Guido (talk) ***No un mal idea! "Marcavalo", "marelefante", "mareriso", "marstela". E nos ave ja "ferovia" e un pico de otras. Nos pote esplica "mar-" como un prefisa si nos prefere. Esta no solve la problem plu jeneral de "armarios de vestes de lenio", an tal. Simon ***Perce no "vestarmarios de lenio"? O es esta un cambia tro multe? Guido (talk) ***Tu ia sujesta un cambia cual "afeta sola un poca de frases/parolas". Ma "armario de vestes" no es en acel categoria peti. Lo es un de miles de espresas con la forma "nom de nom". Plu, "vesti" es ja un verbo, donce – seguente la model de la multe parolas como "portavose" – un "vestarmario" es ja un person o cosa cual tende vesti armarios. (Acel no ta es un conseta usosa, ma me pote trova otra esemplos. Un "amaperil" no es un "peril de ama".) Simon **me gusta la usa de ifenes en la casos como "leon-de-mar". lo pare clar e sufisinte simple, e reteni la senti de la linguas romanica (e creol). serta "marleon" es ance bon, ma me ta prefere reteni alga separa de linguas como esperanto e romanico e otras. **regaradante "potia-de-cavalo": me sujeste ce nos usa "potia" e "cavalo" separada, pe "cuanto es la potia (en cavalos) de tu auto?" "lo ave sento cavalos (de potia)". pd, la nom per un unia de potia es "cavalo". jorj ***Me acorda. Me ia move lo a la sinifias de "cavalo". Simon sujestes *fenol: phenol - un composada cimical con un grupo idrosil direta liada a un anelo benzen; un solido cristalin, blanca, e venenosa, derivada de catran de carbon e usada, diluida, como un desinfetante *benzen: benzene - un idrocarbono licuida, volatil, sin color, en catran de carbon e petrolio, usada en sintese cimical *anelo benzenico: benzene ring **Perce no simple "anelo de benzen"? *idrosil: hydroxyl - de o pertinente a la radis -OH, en alcoles e multe otra composadas organica *cremin: creamy - como crema **Esta es ja en la disionario. Simon *temperatur ambiente: ambient/room temperature - la temperatur comun comfortable per umanas, sirca entre 20 e 24 grados de celsius (nota: the linguas romanica usa sola "t ambiente". esce nos nesesa du parolas, como en engles? la consetas difere, no?) **Los difere, serta. Cisa la linguas romanica ia corti "un bon temperatur ambiente" o "la temperatur normal ambiente" o simil. Me sujesta "temperatur de sala". Simon ---- *interliada - interconnected *esplicable - explainable, explicable *jerme de radis - sucker, shoot *indica - denote *carsinoma - carcinoma *pinse - pincer **Me sujesta ce "pinse" es sempre un duple de "pincers", an en anatomia. Simon ---- *ocre - ocher (US), ochre (Br) *cuanta - quanta **No. "Quanta" es la plural de "quantum", e donce "cuantos" en elefen. Simon *codon - codon *interferon - interferon *semivaluosa - semiprecious *diafana - semitransparent *teninte - prehensile **Bon, ma cisa "capas de teni" ta es plu clar. Simon *fasante - opposable *ratin - rat-like (-in should be automatic?) **Nos pote ajunta un nota a "-in" ce se usa es nonrestrinjeda. Simon *sufri - hardship